1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a developing device of an image forming apparatus having a structure to convey a developing agent stored in a developing agent accommodating compartment, and an imaging forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus represents an apparatus configured to form an image on a printing medium. The image forming apparatus includes a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile, and a multi-functional equipment incorporating the functionalities of the printer, the copy machine, and the facsimile.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus, as an example of the image forming apparatus, is provided with a photoconductor, a light scanning apparatus, and a developing device. The light scanning apparatus scans light onto a photoconductor charged with a predetermined potential to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photoconductor. The developing device provides the electrostatic latent image with a developing agent to form a visible image.
The visible image formed on the photoconductor is directly transferred to a printing medium or transferred through an intermediary transfer apparatus to a printing medium. The image transferred to the printing medium is fixed to the printing medium.
In general, a developing device is provided with a developing agent accommodating compartment, a developing agent conveying apparatus, and a developing member. The developing agent accommodating compartment stores a developing agent. The developing agent conveying apparatus delivers a developing agent from the developing agent accommodating compartment to the developing member. The developing member provides a photoconductor with the developing agent to form a visible image.